


now she's gone

by angstychats



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, and kirito is emotionally unstable, asuna is dead inside, breaking up au, death of a child, everything is hard for my babs, its all i ever write anyway, rip my baby yui, some more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: and with the death of a child, the world seems to stop. it does for them, anyway.





	now she's gone

It was scarce to see her outside of their little girl's room now.

Or, what was their little girl's room. For six years. Only six years.

Yui had been a perfect kid. She had his eyes, but she got her love of the world from his wife, who was currently sitting with her head in her hands and her back against the wall, as he watched from the door frame, unmoving. He watched as her small frame shook from sobs, and he could hear her sniffling. She hadn't left her room for a few hours. When she wasn't in Yui's room, she wandered around the house, a dazed look in her eyes, as though she had lost something.

And she had.

And they had.

Asuna, Kazuto, and Yui.

Asuna and Kazuto.

Just the two of them, again. And even then, he knew even that couldn't be lasting for that long. They hadn't spoken since it happened. And that had been almost three weeks ago. When he heard Asuna say the first words she had even spoken to him since the day they lost her, he knew what the conversation would be about before it even began.

"Kazuto...can you come here?"

He sighed, and stepped from the door frame, walking numbly across the lush white carpet that, in the occasional spot, had a touch of purple or pink nail polish where Yui had attempted to do her nails alone.

"Hey, Asuna." He began, easing himself onto the floor.

"Hello, Kazuto." She said formally, like they had just met.

Kazuto had been holding things back for the past three weeks. He had only cried when she was declared dead in the ambulance, dead before they even reached the hospital. And slowly, ever since then, his life had begun to fall apart. He had held everything behind a dam, his grief, his anger, his loneliness. How entirely broken he was because he was losing everything important to him. Because since one of the most important girls in his life had to go, the other one would be following suit.

He couldn't hold back. It had been held back for too long.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry- I should've been watching her the entire time, I shouldn't have gotten distracted, and I sure as hell should've noticed when she walked into the street. I should've noticed that the car was speeding. It should've been _me_ instead of _her_." 

The cracked, broken sound that resounded from Asuna was enough to break him down fully. He sobbed for his lost little girl, who not four days ago he had to bury with not even his wife to cry on. He sobbed because "fate" was such an asshole, he sobbed because his little girl would never even make it to ten years old.

"You wanted to be the hero, to save everyone, but you couldn't even save her! I'm never gonna be able to help her pick out dresses for school dances, take prom pictures of her, help her into a wedding dress, I'm never gonna get to have grandkids...I can't..." Asuna sobbed.

"I know."

"I can't do this anymore. You have to go, or I have to go, I can't do this."

Kazuto, of course, knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before grief became anger, and anger became frustration. She'd want to place the blame on him (though he knew it was his fault), and she'd want to go. Would she come back? He didn't know. But her wounds needed time to heal. Asuna stood up, grabbing something from Yui's deskside table, and disappearing into their room to grab her things. The thing she had taken from the table was a family picture, of them sitting all together, Asuna laughing as Kazuto poked her sides to tickle her, and Yui laughing along with them. It was Yui's favorite photo of them together. Kazuto leaned against the wall, looking up at her ceiling, which had those glow in the dark stars lining it. He could hear the front door open, and slam shut.

The house was utterly silent.

_Yui wouldn't want this,_ he thought numbly to himself, emotionless.

_Yui's gone._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is part of a 21 day challenge and i might post some of the other stuff? idk but the character elements were fun to toy with a bit for this particular chapter in the challenge. it was kinda cheesy to write at times, but it was still pretty fun. this was really sad and angsty i apologize.


End file.
